


A Hike In The Fjords

by LPCollins



Series: White Lies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Pre-Canon, RSJ Fandom, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/pseuds/LPCollins
Summary: Loki couldn't deny that he was growing very tired of his punishment. In fact, he even had to admit to himself that it almost made him hope he would ever meet his soulmate, so that they could get him out. Then an actual angel walks into his cave one day, and maybe the Norse god finds himself... just a little bit intrigued.





	A Hike In The Fjords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/gifts).

> Happy birthday!!! Hope you like it! ;)  
And special thanks to [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter) for being an amazing beta!
> 
> PS, please nobody shoot me if I got the transcriptions wrong.

The most frustrating aspect of being a god was the immortality. That didn't sound like a regular deity's complaint but when your family had bound you in a cave using your own son's intestines and there was a snake dripping its venom onto your face, it was really easy to become frustrated. Loki was also patient though. No matter how excruciating the pain, no matter how often he screamed in agony or rage or sorrow or all of the above, he knew very well that one day Ragnarök would arrive and he would be free again. All he had to do was wait.

Maybe, if he was lucky, it wouldn't even take that long. At least there was a set of symbols on his chest, right above his heart, that seemed to suggest as much.

_יו פירסת_

Loki didn't know what they meant but he did know that they weren't even close to Norse. He also knew that they were the last words his soulmate would ever speak to him. It was a nice joke, really, very ironic that he couldn't even read the words that were so important that they had been inscribed in his flesh. But it did make him curious, maybe even a little hopeful. Whoever those words belonged to wasn't from his realm. They didn't know him or his family. They wouldn't be there for Ragnarök. And since Loki was destined to meet them anyway, maybe that meant that his torture wasn't going to last as long as he thought it would. But until that happened, the pain made him barely able to think at all, stretching out time infinitely.

Then, on one of those thousands of days, something did disturb his endless suffering.

He didn't hear the approaching footsteps over one of his own pained snarls. In fact, what first caught his attention wasn't any sound at all. It was the light.

Through the eye that hadn't had venom dripped into it a little earlier that day, he suddenly noticed a golden light shining at the entrance to his cave, nothing like anything he'd ever seen before. As soon as the bit of initial surprise had worn off, he thought he could make out a silhouette. It took Loki a couple of seconds to realize that it was a person, although definitely not human.

He tried to ignore the trail of a drop of venom rolling down his jawline and called out, "Who are you?"

The figure drew nearer and even Loki had to admit he was slightly amazed by the enormous wing-shaped shadows the stranger cast on the stone walls. No god, Norse or different, had wings like that as far as he was aware.

"The name's Gabriel," the person spoke.

A burning sensation erupted on the skin of his naked chest and Loki inwardly cursed that damn snake. "You're an angel."

"Good guess," Gabriel said, continuing to come closer until Loki could see that he was smiling, a curious look in his eyes.

"It wasn't a guess," he answered. "I've heard about your kind. You took over our world."

The angel laughed. It was actually quite a... pleasant sound. "You pagans... I don't blame you though. I'd be pissed too if I were you." His eyes wandered up to the snake. "For more than one reason."

"You think that's -" The Trickster suddenly hissed as another drop fell down, only nearly missing his eye. "... funny?" he finished with a grunt.

Gabriel's expression shifted to one of disgust and then to... Was it compassion? Loki somehow found it hard to imagine. Then a blade appeared in the angel's hand and Loki froze. He was the Trickster, he was more than used to magicking objects into existence, but his vulnerable position was new to him and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't know a thing about angel weapons and the extraordinary long and thin three-edged blade certainly looked like it could be a threat. His eyes followed Gabriel's every move as the angel edged closer but he refused to budge. If this being had come to kill him, Loki wasn't going to beg for his life.

Then Gabriel's eyes turned back upwards and the Norse god frowned suspiciously. Without letting his guard down, he slowly followed Gabriel's gaze, back to the snake. The animal hissed defiantly at the approaching angel, a new drop of venom dangling from its mouth already. Before it could drip, however, Gabriel slowly raised the blade and used it to gently direct the snake to the side, leaving Loki out of the creature's reach. For a second he considered thanking the angel but Gabriel didn't even give him a chance to.

"So," he said, still holding up his blade to keep the snake in place. "How does a Norse god end up in a place like this?"

Loki was on edge immediately. "How do you know who I am?"

"I don't," Gabriel answered casually without as much as a second's pause. "But this is the North, and you are a god, aren't you?"

Apparently Loki's silence was enough of a confirmation for Gabriel because the angel continued with a sigh, "Look. I'm not looking for any trouble, alright? I was just out for a walk. But..." His eyes strayed back to the snake. "... now I'm curious. Who put you in here?"

He didn't seem to mean any harm. If Gabriel had wanted to kill him, he could've done so a thousand times already. And then there was also the fact that if the angel did want him dead, there was actually close to nothing Loki could do about that. Not while he was tied up at least.

"My family did," he told Gabriel. "I annoyed my father one too many times, so he gave the order to lock me up."

"Harsh. What exactly did you do?" Gabriel asked, still eyeing the snake.

"I killed another god," Loki said. When Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, he added, "He will come back after Ragnarök. It wasn't a big deal. His mother kept bragging about his immortality and I just thought I'd prove her wrong."

The corner of Gabriel's mouth turned up. "Hardly seems worth this amount of trouble." Then his eyes darted back to the snake and within an instance, he had lashed out with his blade.

Loki involuntarily flinched the slightest bit at the sudden movement, but to his surprise the weapon hadn't even come close to him. Instead, it was the snake's head that fell to the floor, right next to the rock he was bound to. He squinted his eyes - his right one had already started to heal now that it wasn't continuously being attacked with venom - and looked at the remains of the animal before turning them back up to Gabriel. He had no idea what the angel was playing at but he was starting to feel that he'd like to find out.

"I guess I should thank you," he told him.

Gabriel shot him a mischievous smile that gained the god's curiosity. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."

Being in an angel's debt was probably the last thing Loki needed but if it earned him his freedom, he'd be willing to make a couple of sacrifices. Besides, who knew how many more chances he would get at meeting one? And Gabriel certainly was an interesting creature. He would never admit it out loud but Loki found the light that the angel was still radiating quite intriguing. And the wings... If there were shadows, there had to be real ones too. Loki wanted to know. He wanted to _touch_ them.

"Speaking of..." Gabriel continued. "You never told me your name."

Oh, so that was how it was going to go... "How about I tell you after you cut me loose?"

The angel laughed and pointed at him with his blade. "You're good." But he did walk up to Loki's side and started on the ropes that had his wrists bound above his head.

His family had put a spell on his son's entrails to make them hard like iron but for some reason Loki had no doubt Gabriel's weapon would be up to the task. From what he'd heard, the angels didn't just _think_ they were superior to gods in most aspects, but he wasn't going to tell Gabriel that either. The less the celestial being knew about him and what he was and wasn't capable of, the better.

He heard the blade scratch across the stone above his head and hoped the angel wouldn't accidentally cut his hands off. The thought had barely crossed his mind when suddenly the constant pull on his arms disappeared. A cramp shot through his shoulders at the sudden release but he welcomed the pain. He barely even cared that a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

Gabriel came to stand in front of him again while he slowly lowered his arms, discarding the remnants of intestines and rubbing his painful wrists. The angel was wearing a pleased smile that he didn't particularly like.

"Loki," he introduced himself reluctantly. "God of mischief."

Still smiling, Gabriel offered him his hand. "Nice meeting you, Loki."

Loki grabbed it to allow the angel to hoist him up. He had not been prepared for the effect though. As soon as they touched, it was as if that golden light surged through his hand, up his arm, and into Loki's very core. It felt warm and bright, full of power and energy, almost electrifying. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

When he was back on his feet, Gabriel let go of him and the feeling left him. "Sorry about that," they said. "Angel's grace. It's kinda hard to contain without a proper vessel."

Loki just hummed while his eyes traced the rays of Gabriel's essence. It was very tempting to just reach out and try to experience its impact again.

"Nice mark."

The angel made his thoughts come to a stop abruptly. Loki looked down... and was actually surprised by what he saw. The symbols, formerly black, had now turned a shining gold. When had that even happened? He turned his eyes back up, and Gabriel was smirking at him.

"You," the Norse god simply said as he squinted his eyes. "You don't happen to be able to read this, do you?"

The angel shrugged. "Maybe."

He didn't know it yet but Loki was going to make sure he would regret that smug attitude later. "You didn't come out here just for a walk."

"Nope," Gabriel admitted. "I got some runes up my sleeve. Wanted to know what they said."

Loki raised the corner of his mouth in a half smile. "Because you wanted to find your soulmate?"

"Because I was curious," Gabriel casually retorted.

"Then show me."

When the angel raised a playful eyebrow at him, Loki decided that enough was enough. Ethereal or not, nobody played with the Trickster. That was his job.

Without further warning, he grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and slammed him into one of the cave's walls with enough force to make a bit of grit from the ceiling fall down upon the both of them. Loki felt a rush of adrenaline tear through his body as the grace touched him. He shouldn't want it this much, he had always been very good at keeping his emotions in place, but Gabriel... Maybe it was the soulmate thing, maybe it was his grace, but Gabriel made him want.

The only response he got to his outburst was a fascinated, almost daring look. Well, the god decided, maybe he had planned on being patient before but not anymore now. Not even caring what the angel might be thinking, Loki crashed their lips together.

It was a messy kiss, hungry and wet and sloppy, teeth knocking against each other, but it was ecstatic. Gabriel was warm and willing, hands pressed against his cold chest, lighting him up from the inside. He slid his tongue in, wanting to be engulfed by the angel in every possible way. Almost immediately, Gabriel followed suit, although more carefully, and Loki felt his own magic surge through his body eagerly as they discovered every corner of each other's mouth. Gabriel tasted like - yes sure, why not - absolute Heaven. Loki had no idea what that place was like of course but if it lived up to its name, then he guessed this would be it: like a semi-dry mead, earthly and yet just sweet enough to lure him in. Before he knew it, he'd softly bitten the angel's bottom lip and received a longing groan return.

Loki leaned back with a satisfied smile. It was only now that he saw the gigantic golden wings that curled around him, capturing the both of them in a soft, warm cocoon. Not being able (and actually hardly trying) to contain himself, he reached out to the beautiful feathers. They felt even nicer than he'd expected. Gabriel flinched for a second as he ran his fingers through them but the angel didn't pull away. In fact he soon let out another contented noise.

"Well, I'd never done that before," Gabriel told him after a couple of seconds. When Loki gave him an amused look, he shrugged and added, "Angel thing. Has got to do with all of the being holy stuff."

The Trickster just hummed, still savoring the warmth provided by Gabriel's wings and grace. "You know," he eventually said, "if you'd want to learn, we could do a lot more than just that."

Gabriel smirked. "Then teach me."

Now it was Loki's turn to smile. "Show me those runes first."

His soulmate rolled his eyes. "Fi-"

"And," he interrupted him, "you tell me what these mean." He placed his hand over the one Gabriel was still resting against his chest.

For a long moment they just looked each other in the eyes. Then Gabriel dropped his hands and started rolling up the sleeve of his left arm. When he was done, he held it out to Loki.

On his lower arm there also was a set of symbols, although a lot more than Loki had, and in a purplish dark blue.

_ᚨᚾᛞ ᛁᚾ ᚦᛖ ᛖᚾᛞ ᚦᚨᛏ'ᛊ ᛖᚷᛉᚨᚲᛏᛚᛁ ᚹᚨᛏ ᛃᚢ'ᛚᛚ ᛞᛁ ᚠᛟᚱ_

"So?" Gabriel asked. "Only fair we both know what's coming for us."

Loki couldn't blame him, he would have said the exact same thing. He traced the runes with a finger and wondered who would get to have the last word in their relationship because this certainly wasn't a regular goodbye. The line was way too ominous for that. It was a shame really, he actually liked Gabriel.

"All good things must come to an end," he read. "What about mine?"

The archangel, because yes, Gabriel wasn't just your standard seraph although he would only tell Loki about that later on, looked at the words above the deity's heart and pictured them next to the ones on his own skin. No matter how you put it, it wasn't a happy thought. But then again, they were their departing words. How often could those be happy ones? Maybe it also wasn't the best idea to speak the words that would be his final ones to Loki just yet. Just to be safe. He smiled at the Norse god and said, "I'm afraid so."

Little did either of them know they were both lying. Or even if they had their suspicions, maybe in that moment they were just a little bit more focused on the present than on the future.


End file.
